


Star Boy

by SharkPaladin



Category: V:DOTU, Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, v:ld
Genre: (using that term vaguely), Langst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Recording, Suicide, Video, klangst, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPaladin/pseuds/SharkPaladin
Summary: Lance kills himself, Langst endures.





	Star Boy

As stars fly by the castle's windows, a low hum from the ship being the only noise, a thick and painful air sits around the paladins. 

A loss. A death. None of them expected, of all people, him to die. Never expected him to be the one to kill himself. 

He had promised Keith he would stay safe. Call out when he was in danger. Tell him everything that was happening on his end. 

But never did Keith think he'd have to protect him from himself. 

He remembers the day like it was 5 minutes ago. He remembers seeing Lance's eyes vivid in his mind falling to his death. The red paladin remembers those pearly white teeth smiling at him as he runs to grab him but he was too late. 

Keith had seen Lance smile at him, so he smiled back. But his eyes widened as Lance opened his arms as he stepped back over a ledge, Keith hot on his heels as he tries to get him. He hears Red roar and try to help but being moments too late. 

Keith sucks in a loud breath at the painful memory. "You..alright..?" Shiro questions softly. Keith's lip quivers. He only just got his Shiro back. The real Shiro. But now Lance was gone he couldn't care less. He needed his Sharp Shooter, needed his sea blue eyes, brown skin and dark hair. But he was gone and all they were left with was a body. 

Shiro crawls forward, pulling Keith's head against his chest as he lets out a loud sob. It echoes in the room and triggers Hunk to cry. And in turn Pidge and Allura. Coran hadn't started crying yet, though there was a grey to his features that showed his grief. Shiro's face was straining with the effort to not cry. 

"Take care of Blue for me, won't you, 'Lura?" 

The voice startles them all. A hologram stands in the middle of the living room type area. Lance. It was impossible. 

"You--" Keith gets up, all out crying now, "you aren't real! Dead-You're dead! I saw. We--We all saw--"  
"Keith-"  
"I s-saw you kill yourself and now your hear like-like king Alfor was and we all know what happened last time a memory was in the castle-"  
"Keith, please calm-"  
"YOU AREN'T MY LANCE!" 

It echoes. Keith's voice echoes and the hologram of Lance hasn't seemed to have heard. It was almost like someone paused him. 

"I'm sorry, Keith, I shouldn't play this but I found it in his room. Was curious, is all," Coran sighs, rubbing at his eyes. "It was labelled 'last words'. He was planning this for months. It's a recording. D'you want me to hit play again?"

Everyone nods softly. Keith croaks out an apology and agrees with them all. 

The hologram starts again. 

"She likes to go to the water on different planets. Keep her clean for me," he takes a shuddering breath, "and take care of yourself, alright? Can't have my sister figure getting hurt. Love you."

Allura leaves the room, face wet and puffy. 

"And Hunk... I.. you've been my best friend since we were little.. I love you so much, Hunk, you're like family to me. Keep up the cooking. And please.. for the love of god stay safe." Hunk leans back and takes a shaking breath as tears cascade down his cheeks. 

"Pidge. My favourite gremlin. You're an amazing engineer and I'm so glad we've found Matt. Please, when we've defeated everyone go home to your mom. I'm sure she misses you... love ya.." Pidge lets out a sob and leans into Matt's side, her small frame shaking. 

"Shiro. Assuming we've found the real you... thank you. I know I wasn't as-as important as Keith or Matt but I still love you. You were like a big brother. An-and I need you to keep Keithy safe. Th-Thank you," at this point Lance in the recording was crying and sitting on the edge of the bed in his room, bottom lip sucked in as he looked up to keep himself from crying. 

"And.. Coran? Thanks for being my favourite uncle. I love you! You're a big member of the team and y-you don't get enough credit for the things you do," Coran breathes out an unsteady sigh, "and.. Keith."

Keith's eyes shoot up, "I know I never said anything. But.. I love you. Not as a brother or a team member b-but as in a romantic kinda way. I kn-know I flirted a lot and it-it annoyed you I know but I love you, Keith. You're an amazing paladin and one day you'll be an amazing boyfriend. I love you, Keith. Please don't get hurt. I love you," he says finally, Keith's eyes wide and mouth opened wide and gaping. He closes his eyes. 

Sick rises to Keith's throat, breath ragged and body shaking with the effort to not cry. 

"And.. Keith? You get first pick of what you keep. There's a notebook under my pillow with what I'm giving to everyone. I love you all. Goodbye."


End file.
